As integrated circuits (ICs) become more complex, the number of components on the ICs increases. This increase in the number of components requires that post production testing needs to be more extensive to test the greater number of components on the ICs. Portions of the post production tests are used to test gates and other components in the IC. One method of testing includes a first test that tests the components and a second test that tests user specific items on the IC. The user specific items may be programming or logic on the IC.
The ICs are fabricated with a portion of their area dedicated to post production testing. This portion of an IC is often referred to as “designed for test” logic or DFT logic. The DFT logic is initiated after production and executes instructions to perform tests on components in the IC and output results of the tests. The DFT logic may consume 10-20% of the area of an IC and is only used for post production testing purposes.